Fragment of the Past
by Topaz Smith
Summary: When she entered Petalburg High on her first day she never imagined where her life would take her. What will it take to mend her fragmented heart? And oh Arceus did she never believe she'd meet someone like him. {FranticShipping, mild SpecialShipping, MangaQuestShipping, and Commoner}
1. Prologue

It was dark. She couldn't see a thing. There were people screaming. Then it was silent. Slowly the knob on the door turned. Light filled the closet she was in and then she saw a boy. Covered in blood and bleeding from his forehead he looked like a monster. All she could bring herself to do was to scream. Then she blacked out.

* * *

That was all Sapphire could remember about that day. It seemed so long ago but it still haunted her to this day. She felt bad about her reaction but she never saw the boy again so she could apologize.

Today was a week before her first day of high school. Sapphire needed to arrive here today so she could get permission from the school for her father's special education program for her. The only problem Sapphire was experiencing was the fact that May refused to wake up. Everything hinged upon May being there.

Sapphire had been deep in thought when she arrived. The school principal's office was where they were told to go. When they arrived the principal was waiting patiently behind his desk. Sapphire sat down and her father wished her luck. Her father was always supportive in these situations so she responded simply.

"Thanks dad. Ya can go on out! I'll see ya when we're done," to assure him further she flashed him a smile fang and all. He smiled back and walked out. "So yer Mr. Briney, right? What do ya need me ta do?"

"I would like you to tell me why we should believe the claim that your father is making about your situation. I'm not sure I believe it, Ms. Sapphire."

"Well, see the thing is sir…"

* * *

25 minutes later

Sapphire was sitting patiently on the bench outside of the principal's office. May never got there so the principal was there explaining how he couldn't allow what sapphires father was suggesting. Apparently she would have to attend school with everybody else. That was the outcome she was dreading the most. If she could have she would have made sure to be expelled before she was put into regular school. 5th grade was a nightmare with her problem. The worst part being that she was in this mess purely due to her own actions. She would have been here if not for Sapphire having May teach her how to sing. She got May so tired that her friend and companion couldn't wake up today.

Her father drove her back and all Sapphire felt like doing was humming. She wasn't humming anything in particular but this was normal when she was depressed. On their way home Sapphire noticed a box with her name on it. She asked her father about it and he said that it was a journal. His gift to her to help her make sure she doesn't forget anything important. Thanking him she took the pencil that came along with it and wrote the name Sapphire on the blue side and flipped it over to write the name May on that side. She went to bed later that night dreading the next week.

Never did she dream that the first day would be what spiraled her life straight out of control


	2. The First Day part 1

**Alright this is the first real chapter. Before we begin I want to thank you for taking time out of your day to read my story. Makes me feel special. I also want to thank Ilypikachuu for her assistance with Sapphires dialogue. Now without further ado let's begin.**

* * *

He was bloody. His forehead was bleeding badly but at least he beat the bad guys. Remembering the girl he went and opened the closet door. When she saw him she was crying. She looked horrified at him as she began to scream.

"Was what I did a mistake?" he questioned himself. He began crying as well. Not for his sake but for hers. And with that he passed out.

* * *

Ruby then woke up. That memory was one he preferred not to think about. Looking at the time he realized that it was half an hour before the bus would be getting to his house. He got up and combed his hair to make sure it wasn't in tangles. He then put on some clothes and put his beanie atop his head. After that he went and made sure that his bag was ready. He had his books, his paper, his pencils, etc. Then he made sure to stick his beauty/ sewing kit in there as well. He never went anywhere without it.

Going down the stairs he heard his mom making breakfast. Sniffing the air as he descended he determined that it was toast and bacon. Not a bad meal for his first day of school.

"Good morning mom," Ruby said as he sat down and slung his backpack over his chair at the table.

"Good morning Ruby. Are you excited for your first day of school?" his mother asked as she set down his plate in front of him.

"I sure am Mom," Then Norman, Ruby's father, stepped out of the hall and sat down as well.

"I don't want to hear any complaints from your P.E. teacher today Ruby. Do I make myself clear?" Norman asked in a stern tone.

"Yes dad. Crystal clear," Ruby replied as he began to eat. Honestly Ruby hated P.E. it was the greatest chance of his clothes getting messed up. Breakfast went by without much talking except his mom talking with his father about how they think ruby is going to do at school. Then the bus arrived and honked at their house. With that Ruby got up and ran quickly up onto the bus; his parents waving goodbye as he got on.

* * *

Unfortunately for Ruby most of the seats on the bus were filled with at least one person. So Ruby did the natural thing and sat next to the first person he thought he might be able to tolerate. It was a guy- wait no. The clothes were too nice looking to be a guy other than Ruby. They were baggy sure, but he was almost certain this was a girl.

"Hello there. My names Ruby what's yours," He said as he sat down. The girl(?) shifted over closer to the window as she(?) replied to ruby

"My name is Yellow. It's nice to meet you Ruby." She said this with a smile. Now Ruby was absolutely certain that Yellow was a girl. But given the hat and the effort Yellow was clearly going through to make it ambiguous he decided not to mention it. "I don't recognize you Ruby. Is this your first day of high school?"

"Yeah actually. What grade are you in Yellow?"

"Don't worry too much I'm only a year older than you. Word of advice, don't get Ms. Winona angry at you. She's the physical education teacher and she is actually serious when she says she'll make you run a hundred laps." Ruby laughed nervously at this.

"I'm so screwed," He thought as the bus made its next stop. Another girl made her way onto the bus at that time. She wore jeans, a light blue blouse, and running shoes. She also kept her hair up with a red bandanna. "Hey Yellow. You know her?"

"Actually no which probably means she's a freshman like you. Why do you ask?" Ruby opened his mouth to reply as a girl with brown hair and a black dress popped up from behind them.

"Could it be…. Love at first sight," The girl said to him as she went literally starry eyed. "Oh right I should introduce myself. I'm Green, Chief Editor of the school newspaper and a junior at Petalburg high. I also take on responsibilities as the president, vice president, treasurer, and everything else of the Petalburg shipping club. So is it though?"

"Is it what," Ruby asked having lost track of the conversation during her introduction.

"She means love Ruby," Yellow answered while she tried to get Green to calm down.

"Oh that? No, no its not. I just have a certain respect for her fashion sense. That's all."

"Ah… so you're one of those girly boys women fantasize about. Thanks for the info… Ruby," Green asked as she began scribbling something in a notebook of hers.

"Y- yeah." Ruby would have asked what she was writing but the bus stopped there. After getting off and saying his goodbyes to his two new acquaintances Ruby ran off to his first period, English with Ms. Roxanne.

* * *

He had sat down and waited for the bell to ring. Slowly people trickled in to the room. It wasn't until Ms. Roxanne herself entered the room that everyone was quiet.

"Alright everyone. First off I'd like to introduce myself. I am Ms. Roxanne and I will be your English teacher for this year. Next I would like to introduce my assistant. This is Blue," With that a boy who looked about the same age as green walked into the room. He was tall and had light brown, slightly spiky hair.

"Hello," that was all he said before he went and sat at his desk.

"If you have any problems you will speak to him before bothering me alright? Good. Now I would like everyone to introduce themselves. Starting with you in the beanie breaking school policy," the teacher said this with what felt like killer intent to Ruby as he stood up.

"Firstly this is for you Ms. Roxanne," He passed her a note that was signed by the principal giving him permission to wear his beanie on campus. "Secondly I am Ruby," Turning as he said this he bowed to the room. "I hope we can get along." He then sat down and the next few people introduced themselves.

Next to stand up was a boy wearing shoes with ridiculous platforms on them. His blond hair curved into a crescent and he had a jewel set upon his forehead. He wore a robe which had sleeves that were far too long.

"My name is Emerald. Please don't bother me," saying that he sat down as if he didn't understand how rude that sounded. When the class finally got to the front of the fourth row Ruby noticed that it was the girl he saw walk onto the bus except she was wearing a blue bandanna now matching her blouse better than the red had.

"I am May Birch," for some strange reason Ruby thought she sounded annoyed with herself as she said that. He couldn't quite tell from the back of her head. "Let's all get along and have a good year!" Then she sat down. The rest of the introductions went by without note until the last person of the fifth row.

"My name is Topaz Smith. It's nice to meet you all but don't get in my way." With simple jeans, a white tee shirt and a light brown jacket covering him he sounded too arrogant to be ignored. Ruby tried not to show his annoyance though.

After introductions were finished Ms. Roxanne passed out a test to gauge what they know already. It lasted till the bell rang and everybody started moving to their next class. Which they found out incidentally was the same for all of them.

 _"Lovely. I have to spend the entire day with the same people every class. Let's hope someone doesn't get themselves killed."_ Ruby entered his next class which was science with Mr. Wattson. Unfortunately it seemed that like Ruby had the same classmates all day, all the freshman teachers handled the first day exactly the same. This time there was no TA but that didn't help the monotony. Ruby zoned out for the majority of class given this fact. He did however notice that May was wearing the red bandanna again. He thought it strange that she kept switching but then again what did it matter to him.

* * *

Lunch rolled around and Ruby discovered that food at this school was unmistakably not food. As he walked out of the lunch line he noticed a girl, Yellow from this morning was beckoning him over to her table. He came over and she and her friends invited him to sit down. Looking around he realized that everyone there was a sophomore. He didn't talk much to them during lunch after they had all introduced themselves. Gold was a kid who made Ruby want to choke because of his lack of grace or style. Then Silver the lone red head of the group didn't talk at all but he seemed very serious about the game he was playing on his phone. Krystal (Krys as she preferred to be called) was the most vocal of them. She felt like she could be a stage performer the way she captured the attention of everyone listening to her. Somewhere towards the middle of lunch they invited May over because she was sitting alone.

"Sorry, I'm almost done with my lunch, and I'd like to get ready for my next class. Maybe some other day," She said and was given a resounding sure from Krys as an answer.

* * *

Lunch ended and Ruby said good bye to the table as he headed to his next class. It was an odd one. Firstly it was called Cooperation 101. Secondly it was taught by two teachers, the twin teachers Mr. Tate and Ms. Liza. He wasn't sure what was going on when he sat down at the table he was assigned to. What startled him even more was the fact that the tables were arranged in groups of 4. Sitting there with him presently was the arrogant one, Topaz. Then as the bell went off a girl who Ruby recognized from middle school as Amethyst sat down along with May who sat next to Ruby. He noted that she was wearing the blue bandanna this time.

"Alright Class instead of-," Tate said.

"Silly introductions," Liza finished.

"Let's have your groups do a test of teamwork," They said together.

On their table was a bucket of sand and a funnel. The teachers informed the room that the instructions for the second part of their test were in the sand and that they needed to retrieve it. However the funnel would only catch the first quarter of it. To get the remainder of the instructions they were to figure out how to filter them out of the sand without touching any of the sand. Amethyst suggested that they take a piece of paper and monitor what comes out of the funnel. When something that isn't sand falls out the squeeze the paper to hold it and let all the sand fall out. They all agreed to this and it was working fine they had gotten all of the instructions out and were putting the sand back. Then tragedy struck. May sneezed and sand flew out of the bucket all over Ruby. Understandably he was pissed.

"Look what you've done! Oh Arceus my clothes are ruined," Ruby whined while looking at May with a frustrated face.

"What does it matter? It's just clothes and it's the end of the day. Don't be such a priss," She retorted.

"Better a priss than a barbarian. Just clothes? Here I thought you had style," Ruby exclaimed.

May looked like she was going to punch him when the teachers walked up to them and said "Either you two shut up or you're getting detention!" with that the argument ceased but neither Ruby nor May looked at each other the rest of class. They sure as heck avoided each other on the bus as well.

* * *

Ruby got home and laid on his bed. Reflecting on what happened he wondered if he had made too big a deal out of it. But then he remembered something that blew that train of thought out of his head. May's mouth… did she have a fang in the corner of her mouth at lunch too? He pushed this thought out of his mind and helped his mother with dinner and then promptly went back to his room and passed out on his bed in frustration over the day.

* * *

 **Well that was a chapter alright. Once again thank you for reading. I would like to mention that if any part of this chapter is confusing to you then that is either on purpose or I will do my best to throw you a Lum berry and fix your status condition.**

 **Read, Review, Read on. *laughs at myself* also please don't think of me as a sellout for that.**


	3. The First Day Part 2

**All right then. Now for those of you who were confused and could accept it this chapter will solve half of your confusions at least. Hope you have as much fun reading as I have writing this.**

May woke up that morning feeling refreshed. She had gone to bed having made sure Sapphire packed their backpack so that she wouldn't have to worry in the morning. She would never admit it to Sapphire but May was honestly excited to be going to school with people again. She smelled breakfast coming from downstairs and began hurriedly putting on her clothes. A simple pair of jeans, a light blue blouse, her brand new sneakers, and to top it all off so that her hair was in order, a red bandanna. That was how she and Sapphire made sure their parents could differentiate them. It wouldn't be fair to others if they didn't do something like that.

May ran downstairs to the dining room where she was greeted by her mother. "Good morning May. Are you ready for the big day?" May didn't answer that question before sitting down and eating. In fact she didn't answer it at all because either answer wouldn't be entirely true.

May didn't talk much with her mother in the mornings. Both of them were far too tired in the morning for talking. While she ate the toast her mother had made she noticed that her father wasn't there. Likely he was already at the university getting ready to teach. Neither of them understood why her father, living in Petalburg as he did, would be able to tolerate that kind of morning commute to work at Littleroot University. He always said that he taught there purely for the commute; which made even less sense.

As she finished her breakfast she heard the bus roll up next to her house. Waving goodbye to her mother she walked up and onto the bus. As she walked down the aisle she felt herself almost faint five times. The first from seeing so many people at once for the first time in years, the second because of the boy in red she swore was staring at her until she got passed him, the third time due to almost fainting twice, the fourth due to the girl suggesting that what had happened was "Love at first sight," and the last when she sat down and actually fainted.

Thankfully the girl next to May who wore a black shirt, a pink skirt, and had dark blue hair woke her up when she noticed May had passed out. "Are you okay?" the girl inquired.

"Um, yes I will be thank you. Might I ask what your name is?" May inquired thankful for such a kind person to be sitting next to her.

"It's Platina. What's your name?"

"My name is May. It's nice to meet you Platina."

"Do you usually pass out on the bus like that?"

"Not at all no. It's quite unusual for me to even be riding the bus with other people is the problem." May sighed as she looked out the window. Platina looked like she was going to say something until the bus stopped in front of the school. When May started walking towards the school building she noticed Platina heading the other direction. She went to ask but Platina raised a finger.

"I go to the middle school that is joined with your school. Have a good day May." With that Platina continued walking towards the middle school. Then May turned and walked to the bathroom. She needed to take a nap.

Sapphire walked out of the bathroom after tightening her blue headband around her head. She then walked to class and sat down in the front of the 4th row. The class she was in was English with Ms. Roxanne. English being one of her best classes Sapphire didn't mind the fact that May bailed and left her to this class. Although she hated the fact that May's name is what's registered in the school system. She saw that the boy from the bus was in her class, causing her to remember what happened on the bus for May which made Sapphire blush. Just a little blush caused by her embarrassment of course. Sapphire didn't really pay attention to the introductions for more than a name. The boy from the bus was Ruby, the short kid with the bejeweled forehead was Emerald, and the rude boy in the corner was Topaz. Nothing interesting happened during the entire class because it was all first day introductions. Sapphire hated those kinds of days.

Science was the next class. She hated science in general besides biology and botany. The rest of it was too unnatural for her. May on the other and loved them. She quickly ducked into the restroom and got in a stall. She hurried in taking of her headband as she mentally shouted at May " _Come on. Wake up ya lazy bum!"_

 _"Fine Sapphire. I understand that you hate most science with a passion but we can't switch like this constantly. I don't believe all the people here are dumb enough not to notice."_ May replied, her voice resounding in Sapphire's head as they switched places.

Rushing out of the bathroom to get to her next class May accidentally ran into a girl wearing overalls. She apologized immensely, gathered the girls belonging, handed them to their owner, and ran off not giving the girl time to speak. There was no time given that class was to begin. Coincidentally May also hated classes where they didn't really do anything. Ruby, Emerald, and Topaz were there. This made sense given that they had the same classes all day. The only other thing of any interest in the room was the empty seat next to her. The classes were supposed to be full and May couldn't imagine anyone skipping the first day of school so it was a curious oddity to her.

Lunch rolled around and May ate by herself. The food was bland and almost tasteless, but really what was she to expect from school food? She noticed a table full of sophomores was being very talkative, they must have known each other last year. Strangely Ruby also seemed to be with them. May wondered why that was until she found that she caught the attention of one of the girls at the table. May was surprised to see the girl she ran into waving at her and asking her to come over.

"Sorry, I'm almost done with my lunch, and I'd like to get ready for my next class. Maybe some other day," May responded trying to be polite while turning her down. After throwing away her trash and leaving the cafeteria she walked into the bathroom. However this time there was a girl with magenta hair crying her eyes out in the corner.

"What's wrong?" May asked worried about the girl

"Nothing… I'm sorry if I worried you. My name is Amethyst, what's yours?" Amethyst asked while wiping away her tears, and regaining her composure. It seemed like she was in pain, but May didn't ask further out of respect for her.

"My name is May. Are you going to be alright?"

"Y-yeah. Yeah I will. Thank you." With that Amethyst left the restroom.

May quickly ducked into the stalls where she took off her bandanna. _"I can't go to class Sapphire_. _You know how I worry about things like this. It wouldn't be good if I stayed for now."_

 _"Alright May but ya hafta know that youre gonna owe me for this. Well I suppose the day can't get any worse can it?"_ Sapphire replied.

The day had been going so well until she said that. The last class of the day was with Mr. Tate and Ms. Liza. Her group mates seemed to be Ruby, Topaz, and Amethyst. _"Cooperation 101 eh? Guess they think we all can't work together yet."_ Sapphire thought while the teachers explained the task. They needed to get a series of pieces of paper out of a pile of sand without touching even one grain of sand.

Surprisingly it was the girl who just minutes ago had been crying that came up with their groups solution. Take a piece of paper, put it under their funnel, wait till something that wasn't sand fell out of the funnel, and then grip it tightly and let the sand fall back into the bucket. They got all their papers before the end of class unlike most of the groups. And then Sapphire felt a sneeze as she was picking up the bucket. She sneezed and sand went flying straight onto Ruby.

"Look what you've done! Oh Arceus my clothes are ruined," Ruby whined which Sapphire thought was completely overkill

"What does it matter? It's just clothes and it's the end of the day. Don't be such a priss," Sapphire yelled at him.

"Better a priss than a barbarian. Just clothes? Here I thought you had style," Ruby shouted. Thought she had style? That was almost a compliment. Shame he had to say "thought," when May picked out the clothes, now she had to punch his lights out.

Sapphire was going to punch him when the teachers walked up to them and said "Either you two shut up or you're getting detention!" with that the argument ceased but neither Ruby nor Sapphire looked at each other for the rest of class. They even went so far as to sit on opposite sides of the bus from each other. Thankfully after hearing the tale Platina didn't try to say Sapphire was being unreasonable.

May understood Sapphire's anger as she wrote her entry in the journal their father had bought for them. Sadly May did not agree with Sapphire so she was going to have to apologize for her behavior. It would be better for everyone if the two of them could act the same towards people, but alas today proved that was impossible. After dinner May went straight to sleep but she could feel the fact that Sapphire was staying up watching anime. Her singing was already much better she noted while listening to Sapphire sing the opening to Utena. As May drifted into sleep she thought

" _This is going to be a great year"_

 **And that's a wrap. Okay then just to get a complaint someone has made at me RL out of the way, Sapphire is my spirit animal. So anything that Sapphire or May does that seems OOC then that is probably just what I feel would happen if that situation happened to them based off my life.**

 **Next on to my lovely reviewers**

 **Ilypikachuu – Thanks for the advice but let me just say that I refuse to not give credit where it is due.**

 **Waterlily12- I am a personal fan of how you were right and wrong at the same time. Right on the surface but likely due to an incorrect thought. I hope that you didn't face palm or anything because my writing doesn't deserve that kind of praise**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Discontinuation Notice**_

 **Hello there everyone. It is with my deepest regrets that I must inform you all that Fragments of the Past is being discontinued.**

 **As an author I want to give a good reason, Like I just don't have the time, or even that I'm just no longer a fan of that fandom. But as an author I also feel that it is necessary to be honest with what fans you have. The truth being that, to put it simply, I cant muster the drive to write straight Pokemon fanfiction. I imagine the whole story, I see the end, then i get too invested in the end to be able to think of what the middle will be like. So on that note I will not be doing regular pokemon fanfiction.**

 **On that note I will be making a new story, One in the RWBY universe, so if you actually care about my writing and not necessarily the story there is that. In any case life will move on. Read, Review, and last but not least... Live life to its fullest everyone.**

 **\- Topaz**

 **P.S. if you want to know where the story was going to go PM me. I'll be happy to share**


End file.
